SKATEORAMA
by Double Backdraft Xtreme
Summary: I Don't know where this is going either. I just did this story about a year ago. (R&R, if you want to.)


Skate-O-Rama!  
  
By DBX  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own jack sqat. (In Mr. T voice.) And if I did,  
  
fool you'd be all fihed 'cuz I pity da fool whoz a lawyuh  
  
tryin' 2 take a kid's allowance away!  
  
DBX: This is my story! I will now show you what happens  
  
when the Bones Brigade, characters from Yu-Gi-Oh & Digimon's  
  
3rd season collide on a crash course.  
  
Chapter 1: WHAT THE HECK?!  
  
(The cast of Yu-Gi-Oh just finished watching Gleaming the Cube  
  
at Grandpa's card shop)  
  
Joey: That was the coolest skateboarding movie, huh Yug.  
  
Yugi: Yeah. I never knew that Tony Hawk was such a good skater.  
  
Mai: Yeah, and that Steve Caballero is sooo hot!  
  
Serenity: You're right. (Both faint)  
  
Tristen: Whatever. I myself appreciated Rodney Mullen's technical  
  
tricks.  
  
S. Kaiba: I could do way better than that joke on a deck Tony  
  
Hawk. Right Mokuba?  
  
M. Kaiba: You can't even stand up on a skateboard.  
  
S. Kaiba: Heh-heh-heh. (To Mokuba) will you stop it? You're  
  
making me look bad.  
  
M. Kaiba: He also is terrible in- (Seto covers Mokuba's mouth)  
  
hmphmphpmh!  
  
Joey: I would love to meet Tony right now!  
  
(Skip to scene at Tikato's house, after the cast of the 3rd season of  
  
Digimon finished watching "Tony Hawk's Gigantic Skatepark  
  
Tour 2002" DVD before they blurted everything out halfway into  
  
the season.)  
  
Ryo: That was cool, don't you guys think?  
  
Everyone: Yeah.  
  
Rika: I think the crowd at that Phoenix venue they did was stupid.  
  
He only pulled off a 720.  
  
Henry: It was okay.  
  
Tikato: Uh-huh. I really like Dave Mirra & his BMX tricks.  
  
Jerri: Me too.  
  
Kazu: Bam Margera was too cool in Philly.  
  
Henry: I would love to see those guys in action.  
  
(Cut to a few days later. Seto Kaiba is skateboarding to school very  
  
terribly)  
  
S. Kaiba: No problem to this. You just have to keep your balance  
  
and, oh crap! (He falls into a pile of dog crud.)  
  
Joey: (driving a tricked-out 300-ZX with Yugi & Serenity in the  
  
back) Hey Kaiba, you were saying about how good you were a few  
  
days ago?  
  
S. Kaiba: What're you talking about?  
  
Joey: Quote, "I can do better than that joke on a deck Tony Hawk."  
  
S. Kaiba: What!?  
  
Serenity: I was thinking of marrying you, but now I completely  
  
hate you.  
  
S. Kaiba: GRRRRRR!!  
  
(Tristen pulls up on his motorcycle with Mokuba on the back. Mai  
  
comes up right next to them in a 1966 Camaro with Tea)  
  
Tea: Why did you do that, Seto? I thought you said that you were a  
  
great skater. You also need the friendship symbol!  
  
S. Kaiba: Shut up you lunkheaded friendship freak! (He throws his  
  
skateboard at her, and hits her in the head)  
  
Tea: Unhhhh! (Falls out of the car and gets ran over by  
  
Freightliner.)  
  
Mai: Thanks Kaiba. She was talking too much about friendship. I  
  
wanted to kill her myself.  
  
M. Kaiba: I thought you were cool, but to me, you're now a  
  
complete freak.  
  
Yugi: If you didn't say that in the first place, you wouldn't be in  
  
this mess, and I do mean mess!  
  
(Everyone except Seto laughs)  
  
S. Kaiba: Yeah, you're right. I do stink. (Calls up his chauffer) get  
  
me a car, immediately. (A few minutes later, a shiny blue McLaren  
  
F1 LM comes down the road, followed by a pickup truck with the  
  
distinct Kaiba Corp. logo on the side.)  
  
Employee: Her you are, sir.  
  
S. Kaiba: You're thirty seconds late. So that means.  
  
Employee: What does it mean?  
  
S. Kaiba: YOU'RE BOTH FIRED!  
  
Employee: But sir, let us explain-  
  
S. Kaiba: What did I say? (Gets into car.) Mokuba, get in. I don't  
  
like you riding with strangers.  
  
M. Kaiba: What're you talking about?  
  
S. Kaiba: Anyone who is "stranger" than Joey or Tristen is one in a  
  
billion.  
  
M. Kaiba: Thanks. I was wrong about you being a loser.  
  
(They all drive to school together, until they come upon a  
  
construction site in the middle of nowhere.)  
  
Yugi: It looks like we're going to have to drive around it, I guess.  
  
(He spots a dirt road) That road looks drivable.  
  
(They drive onto it. As soon as they get onto it, the road collapses,  
  
and they fall into a sinkhole, which they don't know anything  
  
about it right now, leads into a warp to Tokyo.)  
  
Everyone: AHHHHHHHHH! (Skip to a scene at a local Tokyo skatepark. The Digimon gang has  
  
found out that Tony Hawk is going on a worldwide tour, and is  
  
starting at that particular skatepark in two days.)  
  
Ryo: Tikato, what the heck are you doing?  
  
Tikato: (standing on a vert ramp, trying to drop in) I want to skate  
  
with Tony Hawk, so I'm training. That's what I'm doing.  
  
Henry: The demo is in two days, and you're starting to skate now?  
  
Tikato: Of course. This is what I did on my project. I only got a B.  
  
Rika: You're head's being squeezed by those goggles, isn't it? You  
  
got an F. You were crying about it when you got back from school  
  
that day.  
  
Tikato: Oh.. Well.this time's going to be different. You'll see!  
  
Rika: Yeah, see you in the hospital! (She cracks up.)  
  
Henry: Hey, give him a break.  
  
Rika: Whatever.  
  
Tikato: Here I go.uh-oh.. AHHHHH! (He bails.)  
  
Rika: See what I told you?  
  
Tikato: (he gets up) Yeah. Yeah. Don't come cryin' to me next  
  
time you need rescuing.  
  
Rika: Sure thing. You'll probably be cowering anyway.  
  
Tikato: WHAT?! That's it! (He puts up his fists) C'mon!  
  
Rika: Oh puuu-leeez. (She kicks him in da nutz and he falls down.)  
  
Tikato: AAAIYAAAH! (He gets up, in pain.) Okay, you've proved  
  
your point.  
  
Rika: Ooooh! We've got a genius!  
  
(A bus pulls up in front of the skatepark with the words "Tony  
  
Hawk's Gigantic Skatepark World Tour '03" on it.)  
  
Tikato: Is that who I think it is?  
  
Henry: Th-that's Tony Hawk's tour bus!  
  
Rika: Let's check it out! (They go.)  
  
(Skip to scene behind the bus. Tony Hawk, Dave Mirra, Kareem  
  
Campbell, Bam Margera & Rune Glifberg get out.  
  
Tony Hawk: So, this is it, our first skate venue of the year. Let's  
  
check this place out. Okay with you, Dave?  
  
Dave Mirra: Sure.  
  
Bam Margera: Hey. Aint' them those kids that were on TV a few  
  
years ago?  
  
Kareem Campbell: Yeah, that's 'em.  
  
Rune Glifberg: Didn't they save the world with their little digital  
  
pets, or whatever they call them?  
  
Henry: That's Digimon.  
  
Rune: Oh, Hey, you're Henry Wong, aren't you.  
  
Henry: Yes, that's me. (The rest of the gang comes up.) This is  
  
Ryo,  
  
Ryo: (In disbelief, he stares at them in an uncomfortable way.)  
  
Someone pinch me. (Rika pinches him) Ow! Okay, this is not a  
  
dream.  
  
Henry: This is Rika,  
  
Rika: Whoa.can I touch you?  
  
Tony: Sure, but not in the wrong place. (She touches him on the  
  
cheek)  
  
Henry: These guys are Kazu & Kenta,  
  
(Kazu slaps himself, thinking that he'll wake up.)  
  
Kenta: H-h-hi..  
  
Henry: And this is Tikato.  
  
Tikato: H-hey. Tony,  
  
Tony: Yeah,  
  
Tikato: Can you teach me how to skateboard?  
  
Tony: Sure thing, Tikato.  
  
Bam: We'll teach you everything we know. How's later today  
  
sound?  
  
Tikato: Sure!  
  
Tony: All right.  
  
Tikato: YESSS!  
  
Rika: I hate you, Gogglehead.  
  
Kareem: We'll tour the town. Hey guys, wanna show us  
  
'round?  
  
Everyone: Yeah!  
  
(While they're touring the town, they see the YGO Gang driving  
  
around, and trying to figure out where to go to eat.)  
  
Rika: Hey, guys.look at this.. (She sees Seto Kaiba's McLaren,  
  
which is covered in dirt.)  
  
Tikato: Hey, isn't that Seto Kaiba, owner of KaibaCorp?  
  
Henry: They're those guys who make so many advances in card  
  
games! They made those card readers for our cards.  
  
Kareem: You kids into that Duel Monsters craze, too huh.  
  
Ryo: Nah, we're Digimon lovers down to the bone.  
  
Rune: Oh. In Denmark, people will kill each other for a  
  
WarGreymon card.  
  
Jerri: Wow. We just trade.  
  
Kenta: Yeah, we just trade.  
  
Kazu: Uh-huh. No killing for us! No way!  
  
Kareem: That's cool, man.  
  
Rune: Where's a good place to eat, guys?  
  
Ryo: How about at this Burger King?  
  
Dave: Sure. That sounds good.  
  
(They stop at the Burger King.) ______________________________________________________ (Skip to scene with the Kaiba brothers and the rest of the YGO cast  
  
driving past the Burger King that the Tony Hawk & Digimon cast  
  
is. They're still lost, but they're getting hungry.)  
  
M. Kaiba: I'm hungry!  
  
S. Kaiba: WILL YOU BE QUIET! We'll get something to eat.  
  
How about at a Burger King.  
  
M. Kaiba: I wanted McDonalds!  
  
S. Kaiba: TOO BAD SHRIMP! (Sticking head out the window)  
  
Hey guys, we're stopping at BK, and if you don't want to stop,  
  
well then you'll starve to death with Mokuba!  
  
(They all pull in. While walking in, Yugi accidentally runs into  
  
Tikato, who is hurrying with a tray of food.)  
  
Tikato: Hey, watch out!  
  
Yugi: Sorry,  
  
Tikato: It's okay. My name's Tikato.  
  
Yugi: Well, mine is Yugi.  
  
Tikato: Well, Yugi. You want to sit with us?  
  
Yugi: Sure. (They sit down.)  
  
Rika: (To Mai) What're you, some kind of beauty freak?  
  
Mai: What're you talking about? I dress the way I wanna dress! (I  
  
come in.)  
  
Rika: Hey, that looks like my cousin, D.B. Xavier from  
  
California.  
  
Ryo: It can't be, can it?  
  
Rika: It's rare, but I guess it could happen (To me) Hey D.B.!  
  
DBX: It' couldn't be. Rika is that you?  
  
Rika: No, it's the queen of Italy. What do you think! I haven't seen  
  
you in a while.  
  
DBX: Whoa, wait a sec, Rika, are you sitting with Seto Kaiba &  
  
Tony Hawk?  
  
Rika: Are you blind or something?  
  
Ryo: I'm her boyfriend!  
  
DBX: Wait, no one dates my cousin!  
  
Ryo: Oh Yeah?  
  
DBX: Hell yeah!  
  
Tony: Hey c'mon guys. Stop, please? We'll do something later.  
  
Joey: Where will we go?  
  
Tony: I don't know. The rest of the guys will take you  
  
there because Bam & I have to teach Tikato how to skateboard.  
  
DBX: Wait, Bam Margera?  
  
Bam: Yeah, of course. I'll show him how to ride a shopping cart &  
  
other insane things his mom would kill him for doing.  
  
S. Kaiba: Can you help me too?  
  
Tony: Sure thing Seto.  
  
M. Kaiba: My brother can't skate for-- (Seto covers Mokuba's  
  
mouth.) Hmpghgmph!  
  
S. Kaiba: I just want to learn how to skate.  
  
Tony: Sure thing if you give me a set of dueling discs. I've got  
  
some cards of my own (He shows him a Winged Dragon of Ra' &  
  
three BEWD & a polymerization.) I heard there were only three of  
  
these monsters, but they lied. There are six of them in existence.  
  
S. Kaiba: I've got three myself. (He shows him his cards.) It's a  
  
deal. (Thinking to himself.) And when I get that Winged Dragon of  
  
Ra card by betting our rarest cards and I'll win! (Out loud)  
  
FWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Bam: He's even weirder than me!  
  
Tony: Let's start training you two!  
  
Tikato & Seto: Alright!  
  
Tony: Hey, Kareem,  
  
Kareem: Yeah, Tony?  
  
Tony: Take the guys to an amusement park.  
  
Kareem: Aight then, yo! Let's go!  
  
(They leave, heading westward. They drive on for ½ an hour,  
  
until they blow a tire in a small coastal town called Pallet Town.)  
  
Rika: Crap! The tire blew!  
  
Kareem: Don't worry, we'll fix it. You go find some help.  
  
Ryo; I'll stay with you guys. You know, to help out.  
  
(They wander off to what they don't know right now, is Ash  
  
Ketchum's house.)  
  
Joey: I hope someone's here. (He knocks. Ash opens the door with  
  
Pikachu on his shoulder.)  
  
Ash: Hey.Oh great..  
  
Tristen: Well, well, well. Our arch rivals.  
  
Rika: Hey, I know you! I'm gonna kill you, you stupid Poke-  
  
Freaks!  
  
Ash: Pikachu.a little help here?  
  
Pikachu: PIII-KAAA--  
  
Rika: No you don't! (A Blur comes out from under the bus.)  
  
Kareem: What the f*** was that?!  
  
Rika: (She takes out her digivice.) Time to get busy. (Renamon  
  
appears next to her.)  
  
Let's rip out their spinal cords and wrap it around their  
  
necks!  
  
Renamon: Alright!  
  
Joey: (Takes out his duel disc from Battle City.) Aww Yeah! Say  
  
hello to ya worst nightmare!  
  
Yugi: (Turns into Yami.) YUGIOH!  
  
Yami: It's time to duel!!  
  
Henry: Now it's my turn! (He takes out digivice & Terriermon  
  
appears.) Let's get this started!  
  
Mai: (Takes out out BC Duel Disc.) Let's go!  
  
DBX: (Takes out digivice. BlackWarGreymon appears.)  
  
Let's break some bones baby!  
  
DBX: What the heck's gonna happen next? Will Yami get hyper in  
  
a duel? Will I obliterate everything?  
  
Yami Bakura: Shut up n' get on with the story, will you?  
  
DBX: No, you shut up. I have to finish the next chapter before  
  
anything happens. 


End file.
